


A Night In

by natashasbanner



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, cooking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Patty and Erin spend a night in making pizza together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this tooth rotting fluff :)

The knock at the door came earlier than Erin expected and she ran her hands through her hair a few times before running to answer the door. 

“Hi,” she said, smiling at Patty who was holding to full grocery bags in her arms. “Let me help you with that.” 

She took one of the bags from Patty and stepped aside to make room for Patty to follow her into the apartment. She headed straight for the kitchen and set down the bag. Patty set hers down to and turned to Erin with a smile. 

“What’s all this for?” Erin asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. 

“Our date,” Patty said and started unpacking the bag. 

Erin’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Aren’t we going out to dinner?” 

“We can go out if you want,” Patty shrugged. “I figured we could stay in tonight, I brought stuff to make pizza and some wine,” she said, pulling two bottles out of the bag. 

“That actually sounds really fun,” Erin said, a little relieved. They’d had a long day at the firehouse and Erin had been somewhat dreading going back out in the cold, but like always Patty was there with the perfect solution. 

There was just one problem. “Um, I’m not that great a cook,” she said with a grimace. 

“It’s hard to mess up pizza,” Patty chuckled and started unpacking the grocery bags. 

“I’m sure I’ll find some way to,” Erin said and laughed lightly. 

“Good thing I know what I’m doing, huh?” Patty said and winked and it made Erin’s heart flutter in the most pleasant way. Patty had that effect on her with her dimpled smile and warm eyes. 

Erin smiled and bit her bottom lip. “What do we do first?” she asked, turning her gaze on the assorted ingredients. 

“First we need some music and some wine.” 

Erin nodded and went to get the glasses and a wine opener. She set them down in front of Patty as Patty hit play on her phone and the sounds of a Stevie Nicks song filled her kitchen. 

Patty poured them each a glass of wine and took a sip before rolling up her sleeves. 

“Let’s make the dough for the crust,” she said and waved Erin to her side. “You got a big bowl?” 

“Yeah, in the bottom cupboard,” Erin pointed out and couldn’t help her eyes from wandering as Patty bent down to get a bowl. 

Patty stood back up, bowl in hand, and looked over at Erin with a smirk. 

“See something you like?” 

Erin grinned. “Maybe,” she answered cheekily and brought her wine glass to her lips to take a sip. 

Patty smiled and ducked her head. Erin couldn’t help but wonder how she got so lucky to have Patty. They’d only been dating for a few months but Erin was in awe of just how wonderful Patty was. She was so thoughtful and smart and kind and everything Erin had imagined when she pictured her ideal partner. It was hard to believe this amazing woman wanted to be with her, but there she was and Erin could not be happier. 

“We just gotta let that sit for a while,” Patty said, dragging Erin out of her thoughts. “You alright?” 

“Yeah,” Erin answered, blinking a few times. “Just thinking about you,” she said honestly. 

Patty tilted her head and smiled softly. “Good things I hope?” she asked, raising her eyebrow. 

“Only the best,” Erin was quick to assure her. 

“Okay,” Patty said and chuckled. “You wanna make the sauce?” 

“Do you want sauceless pizza?” 

Patty laughed, loud and full. “It’s not that difficult, I promise.” 

“You were warned,” Erin said and moved to the stove beside Patty. She fished a sauce pan out from a cupboard and dutifully mixed together all the ingredients as Patty handed them to her. 

“See, you did fine,” Patty said, taking the spoon from Erin and tasting their sauce. “It’s good. Try some.”  

Patty dipped the spoon back into their sauce and held it up for Erin. Erin leaned in and tasted the sauce without breaking eye contact. She smirked slightly when she saw Patty swallow and straightened back up. 

“Next comes the fun part,” Patty said with a grin and pointed at the bowl that still held the dough on the counter.

Patty sprinkled a layer of flour on the counter top and pulled the large ball of dough into two smaller ones and passed one to Erin. 

Erin pulled experimentally at the dough and started to flatten out the dough with the heel of her hand. She looked over to see how Patty was doing and saw that she already had her dough mostly stretched out, spinning it around on her fingertips like some sort of professional. 

“You know you don’t have to show off,” she said, playfully bumping her hip against Patty’s. 

Patty set her dough back on the counter and bumped Erin back. “I wasn’t showing off,” she said. “Try it, it’s fun and way faster than what you’re doing right now.” 

Erin picked up the dough and pulled at the edges to stretch it out some more before balancing it on her fingertips like Patty had. She gave it a small spin and cringed, expecting it to end up the ground, but smiled victoriously when it remained in her hands. 

“This is a piece of cake,” she said and went for a toss. The landing wasn’t as smooth but at least it didn’t end up on the floor. “See?”

Patty smiled, in that soft, warm way that made Erin feel the urge to bite her lip and giggle like she was teenager, and chuckled. She moved over to the stove to get the pan of sauce. 

“You could be a professional,” Patty said with a smirk and set the sauce between them. 

Erin spit her tongue out at Patty and set her stretched out dough back on the counter. “Time for toppings?” she questioned. 

Patty nodded and pulled cheese and pepperonis from the only unpacked grocery bag as well as an assortment of veggies. They put together their pizzas and got them in the oven in no time.

“I think this will be the first meal I’ve made here that didn’t end in a massive spill or smoke detectors going off.” Erin said, looking into the oven to watch their pizza’s cook. 

“You’re not that hopeless,” Patty told her, stepping up beside her. 

Erin stood back up and hopped onto the counter. She picked up her abandoned wine glass and swirled it around a few times before taking a sip. 

“Only because you did most of the work,” she countered.

Patty nodded her head and a sly smirk spread over her lips. “Maybe I should come over more often and teach you how to cook,” she said as she sidled up to the counter to stand between Erin’s legs. 

“My hero,” Erin mock-swooned, placing her hand dramatically over her heart. Patty shook her head and set down her wine glass to place her hands on Erin’s thighs. 

“But seriously,” Erin continued, “that sounds amazing.” 

“I’m happy to help.” 

Patty smiled and leaned in and Erin met her halfway, pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Erin hummed against Patty’s lips and brought her arms up to slide around Patty’s shoulders. She just parted her lips to deepen the kiss when the song changed to I Wanna Dance With Somebody and caught her attention. 

Erin couldn’t hold in her giggle and broke their kiss to let out a laugh. The look on Patty’s face was a mix of confused and disappointed and Erin quickly composed herself. 

“I’m sorry,” she said and reached up to wipe away the smeared lipstick at the corner of Patty’s mouth with her thumb. “I love this song and I just had a flashback to thirteen year old me jumping around my room to it.” 

Patty laughed and took a step back, offering her hand out to Erin. “Let’s dance, baby.” 

Erin took her hand and slid from the counter. Patty pulled her close and the twirled around her small kitchen to the catchy Whitney Houston song. Erin was hypnotized by the way Patty’s hips moved against hers and her soft giggles as the danced. Her smile was infectious and Erin never wanted the song to end. 

Patty dipped her as the song came to an end and Erin let out a surprised squeal and held tight to Patty’s shoulder. 

“...with somebody who loves me,” Patty sang softly, looking Erin in the eye. 

She pulled Erin back to her feet, but kept her close. Erin got up on her tiptoes and lightly pecked Patty’s lips. 

“You just did,” she whispered, hoping Patty would understand where she was trying to go with that. 

Patty looked unsure for only a moment before she bent to press her lips against Erin’s in a passionate kiss. 

Before they could get too carried away the oven timer beeped, forcing them to separate. Patty gave Erin one last chaste kiss before stepping away to get the pizzas out of the oven. 

Once they were cooled down a bit Patty sliced them up and took a piece of the one she made. Erin took a slice of hers and tentatively took a bite, expecting it to be terrible despite doing exactly what Patty had. To her surprise it was actually really good. 

“Not too shabby,” she commented, taking another larger bite. “Taste.”

She held the slice out and Patty leaned in to take a bite. She hummed her appreciation and offered her own slice for Erin. Erin took a bite and of course it was delicious. 

“Next week I’ll show you how to make the best chili you’ve ever tasted,” Patty said. 

“Cheers,” Erin said around another bite of pizza and touched her slice of pizza to Patty’s. “I look forward to it.” 

Patty smiled and kissed Erin again before going back to her pizza. 

  
Erin sighed happily. She could get used to this, cooking with Patty in her apartment, dancing and laughing and kissing. It was the perfect night in and Erin couldn’t wait to do it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
